


Drastic

by KitsuDark



Series: In the Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty time comes much later, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Short Chapters, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuDark/pseuds/KitsuDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, if you want a story to be told, you have to tell it your self. Nobody tells the story of A random Elven mage who got caught up in it all. Nobody, except her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crossroads

Telling stories is not my super power. That would be Varric’s area of expertise. Still, when no one else is willing to write stories about you, you write your own. I am not important, no matter how badly I want to be. I am just a girl who ended up in this mess.

My name… is Drastic.

 

It all began when the mages rebelled. Thankfully I had not been in a circle, and I was sparred the pain of watching one fall apart. Still where I had been, was not exactly ideal either. I was planning to leave, when everything turned even worse, if that was possible.

They say it was a tear in the veil, a rip that lead to the fade. They called it the breech. The green glow from the breech spread a crossed the sky, no one could seem to relax, not that I blamed them.

Most of the turmoil circulated around Haven, where the conclave had been. Rumors of Justinia’s death traveled far beyond the reaches of Ferelden. All I knew was that I needed to get out of Redcliff, out of Fereldan entirely.

I made the trip to the cross roads, going slow as not to attract rouge Templars looking for rebel mages. I wasn’t a rebel by the way, just your everyday apostate, not that it mattered much now.

Of course the crossroads were in complete ruin. I doubted the chance of me catching a merchant’s caravan now. The worst was the fighting. Templars and Mages had made the Hinterlands their battleground, the cross roads were no acceptation. I was this close to jumping in, pulling the staff from my back, when I saw her…

She was a human, a warrior, but she knew what she was doing. An elf, a dwarf, and another human followed her into battle, I could only gawk. The way she held her blade, she seemed to cut the Templars down with her confidence rather than the metal.

Slowly the fighting died down and I watched her turn to a chantry Priest. I couldn’t help my curiosity and moved towards her closest companion. The woman stood tall, with short black hair and a full set of heavy armor. She watched the woman from a distance, keeping an eye on her.

“Who is she?” I asked.

“The Herold of Andraste,” The warrior answered.

I glared at her but did not question the statement. I had heard rumors, of the Human warrior with the power to close the breech. Thought it was something parents had started to tell kids so they stopped crying.

I watched the Herold post up a banner near the middle of the establishment, only going to look one she had walked away. ‘Under Protection of the Inquisition’ it read.

“Hmm… The Inquisition,” I muttered to myself.

I found myself changing my plans. Maybe I had been running for too long. With the idea of Orlais abandoned, I started on my way to Haven, to the Breech.


	2. Surrviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues for our narrator, she's even making friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys! I always wonder who else is in the inquisition, so this is my dive into trying to understand that. I hope you guys will enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it! Chapters will appear as I complete them!

The Journey to Haven was long, tiring, and way too cold for comfort. It was obvious to me now that I preferred sunny beeches, not cold wastelands surrounded by mountains. Still I arrived, ready to be included.

Apparently the Herald was away on business in Val Royeaux, it didn’t matter, it wasn’t her I wanted to talk too. Getting into the Inquisition was easier than I thought. I was given a blanket, a canteen, and an assigned tent. Hardly the orientation I had been expecting.

For the next few days I helped out around Haven, using my hands to carry supplies and my magic to heal anyone who needed it. I continuously tried to explain ice was my forte, not Health. After the Dalish Elf I tried to heal, they let me stick to carrying crates.

A few days in my stay at Haven, I ran into the woman I met at the crossroads. I had found out her name was Cassandra, and she was also pretty high up in the organization.

“You’re the Elf I met at the crossroads,” she stated, calling me away from my work.

“Uh, yeah. You need anything Seeker?” I asked, attempting to be polite.

“No. Just glad to know were getting knew recruits,” she said simply before retreating.

I met others too. Solas, an elven mage, seemed… hard to talk too. Most of the things that poured from his moth were too complicated for me. Varric and I seemed to get along great, but I’m sure the Dwarven rogue got on well with everyone.

There was also this grumpy apothecary who told me it was my job to go search for some missing notes. So for the next 5 hours I trudged through the snow trying to find some dead guys lost research papers. He did look happy when he got them though. Told me he could save a lot of people with this information. Somehow, my previous worries about frost bite seemed frivolous.

When I returned to the Crossroads it was with a small group of other recruits, sent to help those who needed it. I ended up doing small tasks. Gathering blankets for refugees and hunting rams for meat. Knocking the socks off Templars and Mages was what really made me happy. As fun as gathering herbs was, the fighting actually made me feel like I was making a difference.

When I got back too Haven, the Herold was gone again. I had found she never sticks around for long. Busy saving people from the demons and all that. Instead I settled into my previous routine.

“Hey Freckles,” I heard from behind me and saw Varric standing below.

“Hey Chest hair,” I said with a smirk, two could play this game.

 “So you’re staring at my chest,” he said with a toothy grin.

I blushed. So only one could play this game.

“What do you need Varric,” I said with a smile.

“On my want to the tavern, thought you might like to come along,” he proposed already walking.

Catching up took two steps, he didn’t exactly have long legs. The Tavern was a bustling mess, the biggest building in Haven, besides the Chantry. The moment the sun started to fade, people flocked to the building, hoping to unwind after work.

Varric was a heavy drinker and often stayed all night, drinking and spinning tales. Sera, a recent recruit, was a loud and boisterous Elf who spent most of her time here as well.

I slid into a booth opposite Varric as I watched as Sera attempted cartwheels off a table. Even drunk, she was still a Rogue, meaning flexible beyond belief. I made my thoughts know and Varric just had to poke fun.

“Oh I’m sure you’d know exactly how flexible she is,” he said with an eyebrow wiggle.

I chocked on the beer I had just gulped, blushing like mad. Sera liked woman, and made as much obvious.

“I’m afraid I’m more of the chest hair type a gal,” I said pretending to make googly eyes at Varric.

The two of us burst out laughing, stopping only when we he heard the quiet filling the room. Standing in the entrance was a large Qunari with long bull like horns. He also did not have a shirt on, I was suddenly uncomfortably aware of that fact.

Behind him a group of misfits filled in, and slowly the rest of the Tavern turned there attention back on their drinks. Varric turned back to me, telling a story about him a Hawke, I didn’t pay much attention though. Somehow, my eye where drawn to the Qunari for the rest of the night.


	3. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull is Curious about our Narrator and Decided she needs a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what! I actually have a ton of back up chapters, incase I don't decide to write. I should probably stop posting everyday though, I really need to finish the game.

                For the next few days, I seemed to notice him a lot. He seemed to be a new permanent member of the inquisition, just like any other. With him, he had brought his team. His name was the Iron Bull, and he headed a group of mercenaries call the Chargers. They were good, really good. Including him, 7 in all, a lucky number.

They were a fun group and I found myself hanging out around them quite often. Krem was sarcastic, and the two of us got along well. The rest of the chargers were mostly insane, especially Skinner, but they were definitely my preferred group to drink with.

“Hey,” Bull called from by the stables.

“Oh, hey Bull,” I said walking over to him.

“You’ve been hanging around the Chargers quite a lot lately,” he proclaimed.

“Uh… yeah,” I said, confused weather it was unwanted.

“I don’t know your name,” He stated, obviously hoping to fix it.

I tensed at the mention, of course he wanted to know.

“A super-secret Qunari Spy can’t even figure out a random recruit’s name,” I teased him.

“You don’t have to tell me,” He said, of course catching on to my reluctance.

I let out sigh, stupid oaf.

“Andraste, that’s my name,” I said waiting for him to make fun, he didn’t.

“You don’t like it, why not a nickname,” Bull said, surprising me.

“I… I don’t exactly want everyone to know me as Feckless,” I explained.

“I don’t know, Freckles seems pretty accurate,” he teased back with a nice deep laugh.

I made a note, Bull has a very nice laugh. I also blushed, just slightly.

“… then,” He said with a smirk.

“Huh,” I asked confused, missing his suggestion entirely.

Bull scowled, clearly not enjoying being ignored, “Drastic.”

“Drastic,” I muttered under my breath, “thanks Bull. It suits me.”

“Just needed something to call you. Can only shout ‘Hey’ for so long,” He said with a laugh again.

“Thank you Bull,” I said, surprised by how much I meant it.

The name had never been something I was comfortable with, never wanted something like that looming over me. Somehow, the name Bull gave me sat much better.

After that I continued to introduce myself as Drastic.


	4. Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drastic runs into everybody's favorite withdrawal victim!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I posted... trying to put more time between the posts. I have also been thinking of a dragon age musical. How epic would that be!

                I was sitting on the steps of the chantry one morning, waiting for Varric to leave his campsite for a moment. The two of us had gotten pretty drunk last night and I’m sure he was the one who took my staff. Of course he denied all claims, so now I’m spying on him and waiting so I can search his tent.

My attention was drawn away for a moment, standing above me was Commander Cullen. I wasn’t very comfortable around him, wasn’t comfortable around any Templars. He had a strange look on his face, as if he were shocked, surprised maybe.

“Andraste,” the words spilled from his lips.

I immediately understood the look on his face as mine soon matched it. Cullen no longer looked like the Commander I had grown used to noticing around Haven. He was younger, barely more than a teenager. His past self dawning Templar armor.

“You are her?” he asked, his voice unsure.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I had never expected to run into anyone from the circle now.

“I’m glad someone was sparred the pain of going through that,” he said sounding almost relived.

“Y…You’re not angry? You’re not planning to drag me back!” I shouted.

Cullen looked taken aback at my outburst, obviously not expecting it.

“There aren’t any to go back to really…” he said dwindling off.

He sounded almost heart broken. I wanted to reach out and comfort him. Maker, he looked like a kicked puppy.

“Plus, I was the one who helped you get away,” He said with a sad smile.

I watched as the Commander made his way too training grounds. The one who had let me out. I quickly wiped the tears off my cheek. I hadn’t even notice I was crying.

I was drawn to the sound of a tent closing and focused instead on Varric leaving. Despite whatever feelings Cullen had uncovered, it was best that I get my Staff back. I was pretty useless without it.


	5. Apearence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't actually a chapter, Its pretty much filler. For anyone who thinks I have done a horrible job of describing our heroine, this is for you!

When I get up in the morning I let out a yawn, running my fingers through my straight, yet incredibly messy orange hair. I quickly stip off my night clothing in turn for my training clothes, and fighting clothes as well I guess. A light blue half tunic, half robe, and a pair of puffy brown pants. My boots come next, brown, along with my single grieve, also brown. Next I wrestle my hair into a light blue cowl, not bothering to brush it. Around my waist is a blue sash. Finally I look in the mirror, brushing the bangs from my face so I can see my green eyes and the assault of freckles. Last but not least, I grab my staff and I open my tent ready for the day.

 


	6. Sneaky...ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drastic Joins the Chargers, learns how to be sneaky-ish, and finds out she despises Vivienne with a passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I kind of wimped out on the last chapter, and the updates are so not regular. I'm working on it.

                The request for joining the chargers didn’t surprise me much, I had actually been expecting it. I had spent my time training with the mercenaries instead of the other mages. I found this gave me a wider range of experience.

I was learning how to use a bow form Skinner, Krem was helping build up muscle mass, even Dalish was helping me with healing magic, still somehow insisting she wasn’t a mage. Then there was Bull and his training.

Bull was teaching me how to watch. The two of us would sit on the chantry steps for hours just watching people argue. He would point out facial expressions and what they meant and I would do my best to follow along.

“Now Drastic, you need to learn how to walk,” Bull announced after watching an angry Rodrick and tired Cullen fight for a good half hour.

“I already know how to walk Bull. I’ve known since I was 2,” I said sarcastically.

“Now you need to learn to walk like Ben Hassrath,” He said.

I sat down, patiently awaiting his lecture.

“Be aware of your surroundings, you don’t want to go stepping on crunchy leaves and snapping twigs. Keeping your body close to the ground, distributing your weight equally. Arms close to your body, and make sure to roll your feet, heel to toe.”

I quickly put into practice what bull had taught me, along with the breathing methods. I wasn’t good at first, but Bull insisted I walk like this everywhere.

“Freckles, what the hell are you doing,” Varric said with an amused smile.

“Ugh, I know it looks awful. Bull is making me walk like this until I can learn to be sneaky. Trying to turn me into a Qunari spy I swear!” I moaned.

Varric of course was more understanding, it was when Vivien saw me like, that I lost my cool.

“Oh! Darling what are you doing,” Vivien called from her alcove.

“Delivering papers to Josephine,” I explained simply.

“No! Your posture is atrocious!” She complained drawing eyes towards me.

“Well, Josephine really needs these documents,” I groaned trying to get away.

“And that smell, do you elves ever bath,” She said breaking the straw.

“Well excuse me! We can’t be fabulous Orlesian Mages, can we?!” I yelled.

With a huff I left for a Josephine, leaving the mage in shock and hoping I would never cross her path again.


	7. Abonination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drastic has a bad dream and is woken to do a complicated spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo Sorry!!!! I suck, I know. I have been really lazy about writing. School is evil and I didn't have last weekend to write, went to a renascence fair in phoenix. It was so cool, I found out something really cool while I was there. Did you know an Iron Bull is a type of torture device. It splits you in half. ;D Okay, that was bad even for me.

                The girl sat in the dark, tears never stopping. She wanted to scream, but she dared not even sob. They would find her. Soon they would find her. Only, they didn’t find the girl. They found the others instead.

 

I was sharply pulled from my dream by a strong hand. I sat up blinking at Bull trying to form words. This is my tent. Why are you here? Thank you for waking me up. Bull spoke first though.

“We need a mage,” he said with an urgency that brought me too my feet.

I didn’t bother with dressing, it was cold outside but it seemed I was in a hurry. I grabbed my Staff and followed Bull out in a baggy Tunic and my underwear.

He lead me to the chantry at I was immediately aware of what was happening. Vivien was binding a girl who looked very much like the inquisitor, only a lot less sane.

“Abomination,” the words leaving my lips before I could stop them.

“Exactly, and we’re going to free her,” The Herald said.

I didn’t agree with this. Once someone gave in, that was it, still I knew my place. Vivien and I flanked the girl and with lyrium in hand, Solas cast the spell.

I couldn’t say what happened while he was in the fade, I was too focused on keeping the spell a float. I didn’t have the greatest stamina for long casting. I was almost passed the point of no return when Solas emerged declaring the Girl demon free.

I collapsed to my knees, exhausted in every way. The Herald leaped towards the girl, cradling her in her arms, brushing the hair from her face. I couldn’t help but assume they knew each other somehow.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up to find Bull staring at me. He had a proud smile on his face that sent a warm rush of pride through me. I was helped to my feet.

Once we were out of the Chantry, I felt comfortable enough to speak.

“There related aren’t they?” I asked Bull.

“See, training’s paying off. Yeah… she’s the Boss’s kid sister,” Bull announced.

“If she was anyone else…” I trailed off, not sure where I was going with it.

Bull nodded, getting what I was trying to say. We just stood there for a while, too early to do anything, too late to back to bed. The air was cold and nipped at my skin but I dared not move.

It felt nice, not award like it would be with someone else. Somehow, even the quiet didn’t bother me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the girl in this is another important character. She will get her own story eventualy, if I can find the motivation to write it. *Sigh*


End file.
